<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Space by StarlightNecromancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678170">Deep Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNecromancer/pseuds/StarlightNecromancer'>StarlightNecromancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNecromancer/pseuds/StarlightNecromancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying through deep space has its ups and downs, its challenges and its bonuses. However that all quickly changes as the company starts to ask the crew to make a pit stop</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of the crew have been given names to avoid just "Red" or "Green", so don't worry about that weirdness! I also only want to have tags relevant to whatever I have currently since I don't want yet another fic that I have to finish showing up in a fandom that actually has people this time. Promise it'll be more than just these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gentle hum of the ship was nothing new to any of the crew. Heavy footsteps echoed through the halls of the Skeld. A multi-billion dollar long hauler, Silas thought, fit only for bringing back deep space mining nonsense. He sighed as the lights flickered again, all this money spent on something that’s supposed to work for hundreds of years and yet no one could spring for wiring that didn’t need to be replaced every other trip. Figures. He went over to one of the panels on the wall and popped it open, carefully fussing with them. Even though he knew he wouldn’t get shocked with his gloves, habits are hard to break, so he worked slowly and carefully with the wires. Trudging through the hallway, he caught Blane on his way by. The man’s bright sunflower yellow uniform makes him just slightly more visible in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Blane,” Silas started, giving him a wave from the mess of wires. “Trying to keep busy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, leaning in towards Security with a raised brow till he saw Silas. “Ah yea, thought about coming in here to stare at the wall but eh, wanna go get supper when you’re done?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supper sounds good, yea.” Silas turned back to the mess of wires, carefully putting them back into place as the lights started to flicker back on. Yet another hum added to the madding noise of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up he groaned as his knees protested. He had the bones of an eighty year old while still being only thirty. Eventually managing to stand up he followed Blane out to the cafeteria. Bracing himself for the engine room before quickly turning off towards their destination. The ship was almost never silent; the lights hummed loudly, the engines could be heard half way down the hallways even as muffled as they are both with their design and with everyone’s suits. The tread on their boots squeaking as they walked, till finally the ship opened up to what would end up just being the common room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team would eat here, they’d drag out board games or decks of cards and play, sometimes they’d move the tables around to even make a blanket fort or two. Pretend to be anything but a bunch of idiots tricked into working for this godforsaken company. As Silas sat himself down Blane went over to the far side of the cafeteria, waiting for the computer to spit out their rations. The machine groaned, poor thing was probably begging for parts they didn’t have or couldn’t spare, but did eventually give them both a couple of MREs. Blane swiped them up and brought them over to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it today, chef?” Silas said, looking over the packaging with a bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got beef lo mein, you?” He leaned over to see what Silas was grinning about. “Oh you lucky bastard, you got fucking udon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the fucking udon.” He ripped open the packaging with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two quickly set about setting up their respective meals. Warming them up and setting everything in their proper places. Blane setting some pineapple cakes on one part of his tray, while Silas set some mochi on his. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the look upon Blane’s face, the way his shoulders were slumped and his posture slowly slipping into a comfortable if bad position. Seeing the man so relaxed set him at ease, and he started to stir up his food as it warmed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to have some real food.” Silas mumbled, taking a bite of his ration. “This is good, lord knows these used to be worse, but I miss the food back home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blane snorted, “Do you now?” He gave Silas a withering look as he took a bite of his meal. “Mean dinner’s on you when we get to the station?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Silas started, “Dinner’s on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men ate in silence after that. The only silence to really exist on the Skeld. As their voices faded the buzzing hum of the lights was ever so quick to replace them. The scraping of metal against metal, the squeak of their boots as they moved their feet ever so slightly against the floor. This, at least, was the better alternative. Silence with a friend, the mutual understanding of companionship within the limits of the ship that had become their world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then came the horrid racket. A blaring buzzer that didn’t so much cut through the noise as it did hit it like a train. With a heavy sigh Silas stood up, Blaine following suit. They were fifteen feet away, and yet. Talia hit the button anyway. Shuffling over to the center table it didn’t take long for the rest of the crew to meander out into the cafeteria. Rowen particularly looked like he fell out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugggghhhhh what is it.” He said, rubbing his face trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” She said haughtily, “We got a message, Mother says we gotta land and pick up some rocks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why, pray tell, would we do that.” Oran sighed, sliding down into the bench seat. “We’ve already got a load of rocks, why do they need more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t say, I sent a return message but I didn’t get a response back yet.” She rubbed at her temple as she spoke, “You know how long it takes for them to say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just gonna tell us not to ask anyway.” Silas grumbled, falling into his palm while the others assembled and deliberated. “Lets just get the damned rocks and get back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talia looked around the table at the crew, peering at each and every one of them. Some were too tired to fight the suggestion, others were too apathetic, no one seemed to care enough to say anything about it otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll head to nav and slow us down near some rocks. Viorel? Donovan? Can you two take up weapons duty while we’re slowed? Last thing we want is to get hit.” Viorel and Donovan gave a tired nod and a lazy salute respectively, Donovan currently trying to will his coffee hotter faster as he stared at his MRE. “Fantastic. It’ll be over before you know it and we can go back into hypersleep.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Given how I have 3 other series that need to be updated and just this took me almost a week to write because my job wears me out so heavily, I'm not sure how fast I'll finish this or if at all. </p>
<p>My hopes are not high with myself but I do want to try to at least get something done with at least one of my projects, so next thing that needs to be updated is probably Heart of Lightning if we're being real here. Its been three years. I have no excuse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>